Stupid Romance Books
by SpencerGilly
Summary: InuYasha, why don't you just go get Kagome if you miss her? Is the question he always hears. And, what happens when he takes the advice, and finds her reading a romance novel? Also a good amount of Miroku and Sango!- oneshot, romance, FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did I would be living in Tokyo and very rich. And I wish I was living in Tokyo and very rich, but boo-hoo, I'm not.

* * *

**Hey it's me KagomeThePrietess, and I know i usually write for Teen Titans, but i have absolutely fallen in love with InuYasha, and the romance between him and Kagome, and I also love Miroku and Sango, so here is a little romance story, i hope you like it! :)

* * *

**

"KAGOME! Don't you dare!!!"

"InuYasha! Let go of me! I have to visit home! I haven't been there in a long time and I need more bandages and supplies!" yelled Kagome angrily trying to tug the long silver haired half demon off of her. "INUYASHA!" he held fast. She sighed angrily.

"I'm not letting you escape to that stupid little era of yours! You are stuck here with us until we get all the shards of the Shikon Jewel! So don't even try to pull that crap! And there us nothing you can do about…"

"INUYASHA SIT!!!" yelled Kagome furiously. The boy's golden-yellow eyes widened as he was promptly pulled to the floor by the stupid necklace that donned his neck.

"Kagome! What did you do that…!" Kagome ran up to the edge of the well as InuYasha watched helplessly from the hard, grassy floor.

"I'll be back in two days! I just need to get more medicine and bandages! Tell Shippo, Miroku, and Sango I'll be back soon!" and with that she vanished as she hopped down the well.

InuYasha angrily mumbled to himself as he was finally able to pick himself up off of the ground. "Stupid Kagome. Thinks she can just go running back to her own era with the strange light up boxes and the water that comes out of the shiny metal snakes in the kitchen or the cold dresser that she puts food in! Well I've got news for her, she is stuck here with us!" InuYasha was startled by a sudden voice behind him.

"Miss her already I see?" asked the tall monk in dark blue robes with short brown hair that just tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

" Shut it! I don't miss her you stupid monk. She is just the only one who can sense the sacred jewel shards. I ONLY need her for that." Miroku laughed lightly as InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Well, then why are you always so worked up every time she visits her own time?" InuYasha let out a huffy breath.

"Because I just don't want anything to happen to the idiot, that's all. Knowing her the first thing she probably does when she climbs out on the other side of the well is trips and bruises herself up. Idiot." Miroku raised and eyebrow.

"So you are worried about her?" InuYasha began to blush.

"What are you? Interrogating me? Of course I worry about the little wench. She IS my friend, but more importantly we need her to find the jewel shards!" InuYasha lied. He knew that if anything happened to Kagome, he would be losing more than a jewel detector. But. Nobody could know that, although somehow, they already did.

"Well, all I'm saying is if you are worried, you should check on her. She doesn't seem to mind TOO much when you visit her in her time." With that Miroku turned on his heel.

'Maybe he is right. Maybe I should go.' He though. Then in the distance, he heard voices.

"Why Sango, how lovely you look today!" came Miroku's voice. Then, after a few seconds, InuYasha head the loud bang of Sango's Hiraikotsu (A/N: For those of you who may be new fans of the show, that is her giant boomerang, I didn't know that at first which is why I put this little note in here for you!) hit Miroku on the head.

"Miroku! You lecherous monk!" she yelled loudly. 'Then again…' thought InuYasha, 'What does Miroku know about women?'

IxKxIxKxIxKxI

"I wonder how InuYasha is doing? I hate leaving in a fight with him. Which is practically every time…" Kagome mumbled aloud to herself as she sat at her desk with an open book in front of her, lost in thought. She stared at her wall absentmindedly.

She didn't know how he had done it, but somehow the selfish, arrogant, jerk of a hanyou had managed to make her fall head over heels in love with him. She sat looking out the window and sighed. 'I miss him.' She thought inwardly. Yes, only InuYasha could be such a jerk to her and get away with it. 'And, besides, I know he is lying. Why wouldn't he want me to come home? Because he misses me when I am here! He loves me, but… like a friend. He could never love me the way I love him. He still love Kikyo.'

Kagome continued to stare out the window sadly. She was almost beginning to cry. "Of course I am second." She said aloud. She practically jumped a mile high when se heard a soft voice respond.

"Second in what?" asked a boy clothed in red, with long silver hair and bright yellow gold eyes, who sat on her windowsill.

"InuYasha!" she yelled, putting a hand on her heart. "You scared me half to death!" InuYasha's face instantly became worried.

"Really? Or are you using one of those stupid speech figures again?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I am using a figure of speech again." Then her face suddenly fell as she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. "What are you doing here anyway InuYasha?" she asked coolly. His eyebrows rose up in surprise at her tone.

"I came to apologize." Her face grew surprised and she stood stone still. He sneered.

"Hey what's your problem? I apologized, didn't I?" Kagome snapped back to reality, and looked at him fondly, the anger gone from here eyes.

"No… no… I accept your apology; I'm just a bit… shocked. That doesn't happen to often you know, you apologizing." He rolled his pretty gold eyes.

"Don't get used to it." He said teasingly as he jumped into her room and on her bed. She rolled her dark chocolate eyes as well and flipped her silky jet-black hair over her shoulder.

"_InuYasha_ I have to STUDY!" he looked at her oddly.

"You are always doing this 'studying'! What do you even have to do?" Kagome got a panicked look on her pretty face as she walked by hastily and grabbed a book off her desk. Her scent filled the air, and when InuYasha was sure she wasn't looking, he inhaled deeply. 'She smells almost as beautiful as she is.' He though watching her closely, keeping an uninterested expression on his face.

"I have to read this by Tomorrow!" she yelled grabbing a thick book with a bookmark stuck in the middle off the desk and tossing it to InuYasha. He caught it with lightening reflexes. He looked at the cover thoughtfully, and then flipped the book open.

"Huh!" he snorted after reading the first page. It's a dumb old romantic book. How can you read this without falling asleep?" Kagome looked at him coldly.

"What? You think I WANT to read that stupid thing? I almost cry every time because the main character reminds me so much of-" she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giving away any more than she already had. His eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Of who?" he asked suspiciously walking over.

"Nothing, nothing, nobody." She mumbled looking at the floor. He lifted up her chin with a finger.

"Who?" he asked curiously. Kagome sighed. There was nothing that she could keep from him, no matter how hard she tried, but she certainly would NOT give everything away. She sighed again in defeat.

"It… it reminds me of… it reminds me of the person I… the person I'm in love with." She looked quickly at the floor again to hide her blushing face. InuYasha took his hand away from her face, as he felt his heart shatter, and to him it felt like to sacred jewel must have felt when Kagome shattered it with her arrow. His heart scattered into one million pieces. His face fell.

"InuYasha?" asked Kagome as she realized he had pulled his hand away. "Is something wrong?" he hastily shook his head, beginning to feel a bit angry at whoever it was she had fallen in love with. 'It's not her fault you idiot. You just never told her how you felt, god you are such a DOOFUS!' he heard a voice inside his head say. He shook his head, and tried to look unaffected.

"No… no… I… why would that make you sad?" he asked, remembering that she had said she wanted to cry whenever she read the stupid book that had lead to the breaking of his heart.

She began to blush, as tears gathered in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "He… he is in love with somebody else." She said, letting a crystal tear fall down her cheek. InuYasha felt his heart break even more at the sight of the girl he loved crying.

"K…Kagome, I… I'm sorry." He said walking over and hugging. Having her in his arms felt so right, and so perfect. Kagome was content with his arms wrapped around her, and she always would be. "Whoever he is, he is an idiot." Kagome couldn't help it. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Kagome? What is it?" he asked looking at the girl who still had tears streaming down her face, but was laughing like a maniac.

"You…you…" she gasped in between peals of laughter. "You just called yourself an idiot! You idiot!" she finished gasping with laughter. She apparently didn't realize what she had just given away. Neither did InuYasha.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'm trying to comfort you, you little…" he froze in mid sentence, something dawning over him. He ignored Kagome's laughter, and replayed the words they had said in his head.

'The person I love loves somebody else…'

'Whoever he is he is an idiot…'

'You just called yourself an idiot…'

He paused again, replaying this in his head several times again. Could she mean?

"Kagome?" he asked gently, and the tone of his voice made the laughing girl stop immediately, and look at his face. "Kagome…did you mean… are you in love with…?" The look of amusement on Kagome's face was immediately replaced wit embarrassment and horror.

Her face was cherry red. "I…um… listen InuYasha I…" That was all he needed to hear. When Kagome didn't immediately scream. 'No you idiot, I don't love YOU!' his broken heart had healed, and Kagome who was promptly cut off by InuYasha's lips pressing against her own. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she squealed, but she then threw her arms around the hanyou and returned the kiss, closing her eyes. The feeling inside her was amazing; she had never felt so happy before. She kissed him and kissed him until both of their lungs were begging for air.

When they slowly broke away, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Kagome? Who did you think I loved? I love you too, and I have…for a long time." He finished, blushing. She sighed as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Well, I honestly… Kikyo." She finished looking a bit sad. He looked at her face and kissed her passionately again, then whispered quietly in her ear.

"I love you. Not Kikyo, I did love her, but… I don't anymore. I love you, and I always will." She had never heard InuYasha speak like this… and she never thought she would, she had only dreamed. She smiled so wide it could have blocked out the sun.

"R…really?" she whispered back, still hugging him tightly. All he did was nod, and kiss her softly again. His mind was buzzing, with excitement, happiness, and one million other emotions. He had never felt like this, not even with Kikyo. Kagome and Kikyo were similar in several ways, but so different. Kagome was fun, humorous, loose, and always happy and bubbly, with a kind heart. She was like the sun on a cloudy day, and InuYasha loved her madly for it. He smiled and continued to kiss the girl that he was, and always would be in love with.

IxKxIxKxIxK

"I wonder what is taking InuYasha and Lady Kagome so long?" asked Miroku to the pretty demon slayer next to him. "What do you think, Sango?" she rolled her eyes.

"Be patient Miroku, they will be here soon." He nodded in agreement; and began to reach out to put an arm around her.

"You are very right Sango, I shouldn't be so worried." He said, resting the arm on her shoulders. And to his great surprise (he was expecting to be hit on the head with her boomerang) she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Right. I'm sure they will be back any second." She looked at the handsome Monk next to her. She knew she had fallen for him, she just wished he wasn't such a lecher! All of a sudden, the well began to glow blue, and out fell InuYasha and Kagome.

"Kagome!" shouted Sango waving to her friend. "I never expected InuYasha would actually get you to come back!" she blushed deep crimson.

"He… said some things, and was very persuasive." Kagome answered, hoping Sango would get the message.

"Oh." Said Sango nodding. "I see." She smiled and patted the grass next to her. "Sit down guys." InuYasha looked suspiciously and sat down, and Kagome sat cross-legged next to him.

"You and Lady Kagome were gone for a very long time." Said Miroku in his formal voice. "What were you doing?" InuYasha blushed.

"None of your business, damn monk. I… I'm going to, check on Shippo," he mumbled getting up and storming away. Kagome followed close behind.

"Bye guys!" she called over her shoulder, taking InuYasha's hand. Miroku smiled at Sango, and she returned the smile.

"I know exactly what they were doing." said Sango smugly. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and grinned as well.

"So do I." then, he got a very devious smile on hid face. "This." He finished, moving forward and quickly kissing Sango on the lips before she could protest, he pulled away, and closed his eyes, waiting to be hit on the head. But nothing happened.

Sango sat there silently, awestruck. I mean, sure Miroku had hit on her before, but he had never AUCTUALLY kissed her. And… she kind of… liked it.

"Sango?" he asked, opening one eye. Sango then got an equally devious grin on her face.

"I thought you were some kind of ladies man, so you should surly be able to do better than that." Miroku looked very confused.

"Wha…"he was cut off by the feel of Sango's lips on his again. He opened his eyes wide, pinched his arm to make sure he was not asleep, then, finally, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. She then pulled away after a minute.

"Better?" he asked still shocked.

"Much." Sango replied, kissing him softly again.

IxKxIxKxIxK

"InuYasha, I never knew that Shippo could be so quiet." Said Kagome as she rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder. They sat in the warm hut with a fire comfortably glowing orange.

"Me too, so the little brat can shut up." Kagome rolled her eyes, and put her arms around him.

"You are so mean to him." She said looking at Shippo. InuYasha shrugged.

"Eh, he isn't that bad when he is sleeping." Kagome rolled her eyes again.

"But when he is awake he is…" InuYasha was silenced by a short kiss from Kagome, but he became happy and dazed nonetheless.

"Be nice, okay?" he nodded and quickly ducked his head in to kiss her again. And one thought was in both of their heads. 'I love you.'

* * *

**So i hoped you guys liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**xoxox**

**KagomeThePriestess97  
**


End file.
